Grow Up
by NarutoFreak412
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a reputation for being bad, all he ever does is cause trouble for anyone but himself. To him he finds it fun, but it leaves serious consequences for the people around him. His parents decide to send him away. Along the way he meets new people that like his parents are sick oh his childish attitude. Will they help him realize his ways? or give up on him instead?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples. It's been a while since I made a story. I just felt like making one despite it being a hot day today. This story is called Grow up**

**Warning: Strong Language, Menma-Naruto**

**Pairings: NaruSaku**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_'What to do, what to do' _I wondered to myself. I've been walking around the mall aimlessly for about half an hour now. Checking out a few stores, hitting on a few girls and still nothing to do.

"Yo, Naruto" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend and turned around to see Suigetsu smiling that mischievous grin of his. Karin, Juugo, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan were not to far behind. I walked up to him with a smirk on my face acknowledging him with a fist bump.

"Hey. What you guys up to?" I asked.

Karin was the first to answer my question. "Just roaming around looking for you. You know you really got to answer your friends text rather than fucking some random girl" She said with a pout. I knew Karin liked me, but to me she's just a friend. I can't see anything happening between us.

Suigetsu snorted. "I reckon. Can't you keep that thing in your pants for one day"

"Sorry. Ladies love it to much. And you know I can't disappoint them" I said with a wink. Suigetsu, Yahiko and Nagato laughed, Juugo smirked while Konan and Karin rolled their eyes.

"Men" They said in unison while shaking their heads.

We all walked together talking about whatever we felt like. We hung out at the back of the arcade to get high or just to chill out. I ran a hand through my inky black locks before taking a long drag out of the blunt then passing it on to Suigetsu. I can feel the high coming on and I can tell the others can too because they're looking more relaxed, the girls are even giggling.

"This is some good shit here. Fuck where do you find this shit?" I turned and looked at Nagato, the provider.

He shrugs his shoulders. "You just gotta find the right people and pay the right dealer" He says with half lidded eyes.

"Cool" I reply. Getting the blunt of Juugo before taking third and final puff. I felt so good right now, like I was laying on a cloud.

We all got up from our spot and started walking around aimlessly and laughing at random things that Suigetsu was doing. After a while we spotted a police car left unoccupied. I looked inside and noticed that it was Iruka's. A police officer who often found me wherever I went. Yeah, I had a history with the cops. But let's not talk about that.

Me and Suigestu fist bumped and pulled out a clothes hanger we used to get into some random's car. Suigetsu unlocked the car door with it and we all hoped in. Suigetsu on the passenger's side while Juugo, Karin, Nagato and Yahiko squished into the back. Konan on top of her boyfriend Yahiko. I was in the drivers seat hot wiring the car. The car roared to life and off we went. Driving to who knows where. Suigetsu thought it would be fun to turn the sirens on and pretend to pull over some random peoples cars. Sometimes it worked other times the driver was smart enough to actually take a proper look only to see some teenagers in the car.

We were having a great time until an actual police car showed up following behind us.

"Shit it's Mizuki" Mizuki had to be one of the meanest, toughest guys I knew, surprisingly his wife was the kindest person there was.

"Um Naruto. I think we should really pull over. I don't want to go to jail" Karin practically yelled at me. I ignored her and continued on driving like I was some badass criminal from Grand Theft Auto. It was fun until we got cornered.

"Come on Naruto. Just give it up, and get out the car with your friends like the good boy you are" Mizuki taunted. I rolled my eyes before listening to what he said.

We all got out the car and walked towards where the others were.

Mumbles of 'not again' and 'gosh this kids always causing trouble' were heard. I looked around to see everyone glaring at us, me especially. They knew I was the cause of the trouble since I was the leader of the gang, and the gang always follows their leader.

"Geez kid how many times am I gonna have you sitting in court" Mizuki said with a frustrated sigh. I glared at him and got into the front seat of the car waiting for him.

I knew I wasn't aloud but I didn't really care. I always sat in the front. Mizuki hoped in and started the engine. He gave up on lecturing me to get at the back long ago. Sui and all that hoped in the car with the other police officers.

"Hungry" He ask and offered me a donut.

I took one no question asked.

"Just wait till your parents find out what you did this time" He said.

"It'll be the same thing all over again" I said with a sigh. He rolled his eyes and the car ride was quiet.

We arrived at the police station. A familiar place for me. I knew this place like the back of my hand. We headed into Old Man Sarutobi's office and from there the lecturing began.

**2 hours later**

After all that boring talk, putting up with Iruka's lectures and Mizuki's glares I finally was let go. My parents were waiting for me in the familiar spot they usually pick me up at and we drove home. Sui and that went earlier since they didn't have to deal with Iruka like I did.

The ride home was silent. Not a word spoken. It was a first since during the ride back mom and dad would be lecturing me about what I had done. But they were quiet. I don't know whether I should be happy or worried. I didn't think to much about it since I was thankful I didn't have to go through that again.

I looked at the back of my mothers long red hair. Her hazel eyes looked at me through the mirror before looking back in front of her. I looked at the back of my fathers blonde spikey head, his cerulean blue eyes hard and unreadable. I sat back in my seat and pulled my phone and since it was getting boring. I put my headphones in my ears and listened to my music that consisted of Rap, Hip Hop and RnB.

I put my music on full volume until we arrived at home.

I got out the car and rushed to the front door, opening it with my key and just when I was about to rush upstairs to my room I heard my mom's voice.

"Naruto. Come here" She said in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes before heading back downstairs into the kitchen to where they are.

"Sit down son" My dad said. I complied and sat down in the seat in front of my parents.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Look if your gonna waste my time and not say anything then I'm-" Just as I was about to get up my dad yelled at me for the first time in a while.

"Sit down" He said in a stern voice. Those cerulean blue eyes so similar to mine still held that hard look. And for once, I think it was best that I listen. I sat back down in my chair and waited for what they had to say.

"This has gone to far Naruto" My mother started it off. Dad nodding his head in agreement. "We have told you again and again the consequences that your actions have caused. Your father is working 3 different jobs just to pay off all the things you stole, broke and vandalized in the past 2 years and now we've finally had enough of it" She said, her voice getting louder and angrier with each passing word she said.

My father staying awfully silent.

I rolled eyes "So what it was just a bit of fun no ham-" Before I even finished that sentence my mother slammed her fist on the table before looking at me hard in the eye.

"Fun? you call stealing a police officers car, disturbing innocent people, wasting peoples time and causing a ruckus fun?" She roared out before adding on "Naruto you could have caused Iruka his job, you could have gotten yourself and everyone else in the car hurt or in prison. When will you realize that harmless fun to you can cause a big impact on someone else" She says with tears at the corners of her eyes. "We were worried that something might have happened to you"

"But nothing did" I say.

"That's not the point!" She yelled. "The point is you got to stop doing stupid stunts like this before someone or yourself will get seriously hurt"

I snorted. "Do I look hurt to you. I'm perfectly fine" I say stubbornly

"Naruto. Enough and listen to your mother" My father said with a cold voice that ordered authority.

I sat back in my seat and glared at the ground.

"Naruto I just can't put up with this nonsense of your anymore. I can't walk around town without being looked down upon because of my own son's action, your father can barely keep a job because of what you've been doing, family stopped visiting because of your careless behavior" She says. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

She sat down and dad comforted her by rubbing her back.

"Look here boy, you're mother and I are sick and tired of fixing your mistakes"

"I didn't ask you to" I say.

My father didn't like that answer and slammed his hands on the table, almost breaking it. Anger clear in those blue eyes of his "I've had just about enough of that attitude of yours" My mother was full on crying now.

I turned away, not wanting to look either of them in the eye.

It was silent, only the sounds of my mothers sniffles could be heard. She suddenly spoke up. "Naruto, is there something we did wrong. Something that we might have done to make you like this?" She asked.

I scoffed before rolling my eyes "This is just how am I. And if you don't like I'd be happy to leave" I said.

It went quiet. My mom's crying had stopped and my dad's angry breathes of anger could be heard. Suddenly the chair my mother was occupying slid across the marble floors of the kitchen. She stood up, here eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done. But they were as cold as ice, no emotion what so ever.

She slowly walked out towards the doorway where the stairs were. Standing in the doorway she turned and looked at me with eyes I've never seen before. She looked at me as if I was some kind of stranger rather than her own kid. Tears formed in her hazel eyes again "When will you learn to grow up" Was the last thing she said before retreating upstairs. I heard the bedroom door close indicting that she went to her and dad's room.

Silence spread throughout the room again before my dad suddenly got up. No emotion in his eyes. "Dinner's in the fridge" Was all he said. He walked halfway upstairs before looking towards the kitchen doorway. "Your mother and I have decided to send you to your god parent's. Maybe there you'll be able to learn responsibility" Was the last thing he said before retreating to his and mom's bedroom.

I sat there silently, thinking about what I had just seen and heard. Guilt washed over me, I had never seen my mother like that before, no matter how many times I screwed up she would still look at me with those kind eyes of her's but to look at me with eyes that wondered who you were, was probably the scariest thing I had ever seen.

The look my father gave me didn't help either. He looked just as disappointed as mom did.

I got up from my spot and headed over to the fridge. A plate full of steak, mashed potatoes, carrots and broccoli were on the plate. Mom always believed in a balanced diet. I heated up in the microwave and sat down at the table and began to eat.

After dinner I rinsed and washed my plate before heading upstairs. I over heard mom and dad discussing about whether or not it was a good idea to send me to my god parents who I have never met. Dad thought it would do me good.

I clenched my fist and headed towards my room. I didn't want to live with some strangers I hardly knew. I could always just run away and crash at Sui's or something since his parents like me but the problem is the fact that I used to date his sister and it would be awkward as hell since she still hates me for cheating on her. Karin was defiantly out of the question. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan only have a three bedroom apartment and Juugo's dad scares the fuck out of me.

I sighed before texting Sui

**"Wyd" [what you doing]**

**"Nm, chillin wit the gang. Lol, dd u get in trouble :P"**

**"Fck up cunt :["**

**";) luv u to bruh" **

**"Com get me. Bored as fuk hea. Ned to tel u sumthing"**

**"Swt as. B there soon"**

**"Swt latz"**

I chucked my phone onto my bed before walking over to my full size mirror. I changed a lot during the past four years. Looking at an old photo of me I changed a hell of a lot during the years. Before I was scrawny and often picked on because I was as short as an 8 year old despite being 13. Back then I wore baggy clothes that could barely fit me and had my fathers unusual bright yellow hair with a rather pale complexion. I was often mistaken for a girl so many times because of my small frame.

I met Suigetsu during detention because of some jerk that lied and said I started going crazy and throwing food at him and his friends. As usual Suigetsu started picking on me as well, but I was used to it at that point so I ignored him. To my surprise he came up to me and started talking to me about his day and all that like I cared. He was weird but harmless. He started to let me hang out with him and his gang consisting of Karin, a red head who loved fashion and was obsessed with her looks, Juugo, a scary muscular looking guy who kept to himself. Nagato, a red head with anger issues. Yahiko, a fun orange head who loved to cause trouble and Konan a brunette who dyed her hair blue and often kept the group from getting into serious trouble.

At first glance they didn't look like the type of people I would normally socialize with. And they didn't really bother with me either, well except Suigetsu. Nagato would often input of how weak I was. So one day Juugo, Yahiko and Nagato took me to the gym they often went to. At first I hated it, I always came home sweating and out of breathe, only to wake up all sore and tired. But after a week or two, I started to notice the changes on my body. My blob of a stomach was slimmed down and a small peck of abs could be seen.

A few months later I noticed a lot of changes. My stomach sported a six pack, my legs were toned and muscular, my arms had gotten slightly bigger sporing muscles.

I kept to the gym whether it was going with someone or by myself. By the time I was 14 Karin was fed up with my usual baggy clothes and insisted on taking me shopping to show of my body. I got a bunch of new clothes that seemed to compliment my new figure.

I became the talk of the school, I noticed how girls would check me out and from then on I liked the attention.

When I was around 16 I started to dye my hair black and Suigetsu's uncle tattooed some whisker marks onto my face. I got a piercing on the left side of my ear. I looked hot, and everyone knew it. Girls wouldn't stop flocking me. I had a reputation at being a heart breaker and a player. Around that time I was also a trouble maker, at first it was only within the school, but then I gained myself a reputation around the neighborhood and soon the whole town. I was known as the Kyuubi. A demon fox who causes mischief and havoc among the people.

I gained a rep among the police, by then they all knew my name, though I didn't bother with most of them. All except both Iruka and Mizuki. They were the two that always seemed to catch me since they knew were I would go and be.

Looking at myself in the mirror now I guess you could say I was a stud. Dyed inky black hair, smooth tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes, tattooed whisker cheeks, diamond stud piercing. I wore a sleeveless black hoodie that was slighly unzipped with a pair of beige colored chino's and some white all star converse shoes. I wore a black wrist band that Sui gave me on my left arm and wore a blue diamond pendant I never take of. I had it since I was a child. My supposed god mother gave it to me and it looked good with almost everything I wore so I always wore it.

I sighed before ruffling my inky black locks. I heard the sound of a car pull up and quickly grabbed my purple bag and my Chicago snapback and quietly snuck out of my window. Climbing down the ladder I jumped onto the grass and hoped in the van.

Everyone was there.

"Sup" Yahiko said.

"Hey guys" I replied

"So spit it out. What's happened this time" Karin said rather bluntly.

"They're gonna send me to my fucking god parents house all the way out in Konoha" A few gasp were heard from the girls.

"That far?" Konan asked..

"No shit" Nagato told her. She smacked him upside the head and he pinched her leg causing her to jump slightly and glare at him.

"Awww you can't leave. We need you hear. I mean, It'll be so boring if your gone" Karin whined.

Sui stayed quiet. To quiet for my taste.

"Spit it out" I told him. He looked back at me from the passenger's seat.

"You're really going aren't you" He asked seriously.

"Yeah" I sighed.

It was quiet before he broke out into a grin "Well then, if this is gonna be your last night here. Might as well make the most of it"

"I like the way you think"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. Yay. First Chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it and see ya later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Peoples.. I'm back again with yet another chapter for Grow Up:)**

**Warning:Strong Language**

**Pairings: NaruSaku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

The gang and I were all roaming around town. After breaking the news that I would no longer be living in Kirigakure with them all we headed over to Suigetsu's cousin Kisame's house. Kisame was the big bulky guy that had a mean stare with shark like features. He was a great laugh to have around always making jokes and stuff, but don't get me wrong. When intimidated or something he's one of the scariest guys I know. A group of 20 year old guys thought it would be funny to try and start a fight with him, let's just say Kisame got out of that fight unharmed. I may be a troublemaker, but I'm smart enough not to start something with someone I know I wouldn't have a chance against.

We arrived at Kisame's place, a few cars were parked out front, I recognized all but one.

"Looks like Itachi's here, that's rare" Sui said

"Itachi?"I asked. All the times I've been here I've never heard of that person.

Sui looked at me with a raised brow before realizing that I don't know who that is. "Oh right you never met Itachi before have you. Well you might've heard of him by his last name Uchiha" Was all he said to make my eyes bulge out of my head. Uchiha corps is a world known company owned by Fugaku Uchiha and founded by Madara Uchiha. For generations the Uchiha family business has stayed on top with their high tech technology. Itachi Uchiha was only 17 years old when he took over his fathers company and became the youngest successful businessman in the world.

"Kisame's friends with someone like that" I almost yelled. The others were just as shocked as I was to learn that 'The' Itachi Uchiha is currently inside Kisame's crap apartment.

"Gaah why didn't you tell me he was going to be here. Look at me, I look like a mess" Karin panicked while looking at herself in front of a small compact mirror, adjusting her hair and makeup. Looking over at Konan she was just as bad.

"Girls" All us guys mumbled under our breathe.

"Man I can't believe I'm going to meet an Uchiha" I could almost hear Yahiko squeal.

"You can say that again" I heard myself saying.

I looked up to see Sui walking up to Kisame's front door, he turned back to all of us and smiled a cheeky smile "Well, are you guys coming or not" We all headed up after him. Sui knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer.

A blonde opened the door who I recognized as Deidara. Me and him didn't really get onto a good start, but now we're on mutual terms.

"Kisame went down to the liquor store to buy some more booze" He opened the door a little wider as a silent 'Come in."He expected that you guys would be coming up"

We walked inside the plain apartment. All of Kisame's friends were here.

Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi and of course Deidara. Sasori the quiet one of the group who often kept to himself, he's strange and has a weird habit of collecting dolls, I swear he has over a thousand. Kakuzu is money obsessed, he's stingy on spending to much money. Hidan is a religious freak, he prays and punishes himself for every sin. Tobi is more of a 4 year old then a 22 year old man, he's very sensitive so you have to watch what you say. And lastly Deidara, Deidara has quite the temper on him, he's like a bomb, always exploding whenever triggered.

We greeted each member in the room and sat on the ground, Sasori wordlessly handed me a bottle of beer before going back to observing Tobi try and make one of those ninja stars (Shuriken), or at least attempt. I looked around the room and noticed how clean it was more than usual, every time I come here it looks like a hurricane had passed through, but for once it was spotless. Heck I didn't even know that Kisame's floor carper was white. Kisame's a pretty cool dude to chill with, but I don't really like coming over sometimes cause of the mess. I'm a clean person who's not really organized but I like to keep my room tidy so that I know where everything is.

We all chatted away about whatever came to mind, cars, latest shows, girls and even how annoying our parents are. That was until the front door opened and two sets of footsteps could be heard walking into the room. I looked up and spotted Kisame walking in holding a crate of beer. Behind him came who I guess was.

"Kya~ You're Itachi Uchiha, head businessman of Uchiha Corps" Karin Squealed.

Itachi Uchiha. He was slightly shorter than Kisame and much more slimmer but still sported a few muscles. His skin was quite pale and his eyes were a dark shade of grey, he had long grey almost black hair that was tied into a low ponytail. He wore a simple black shirt with some jeans and casual shoes, something I never thought someone as rich as him would be seen wearing. He sported a kind smile that reached his eyes and for some reason I felt relaxed in his presence.

"Hello" He said.

Karin rushed up to him with stars in her eyes, Itachi chuckled at her eagerness.

"So what's it like being the youngest most successful businessmen there is? Is it tiring? Do you ever get bored of all the work? Come to think about how much work do you have to do? And why so young" Question after question she asked which was starting to give me a headache.

"Karin" She looked at me with a glare saying 'What do you want' "Shut. Up" I told her simply before glaring at her. She pouted before looking at Itachi with the same stars in her eyes. Said male turned to me with an amused expression.

"That's quite alright, I'm not surprised she bombarded me with questions" He said with a chuckle, I felt my glare loosen up a little before scoffing.

"I wasn't doing it for you, she was annoying the fuck out of me" I said with a huff before taking a sip out of my bottle of bourbon and cola.

Itachi held up his hands in a mock defeat before chuckling "Alright, alright, no need to be so serious about it. What's your name?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I see, and I'm-"

Before he even finished that sentence I cut in "Itachi Uchiha, I know"

"That's Uchiha-San to you. Ya little shit" I turned to the voice of Kisame, he glared at me with an amused face.

I rolled my eyes before smirking "I'm hurt Kisame. You should know by now that respect isn't my biggest trait.

"You got that right" Deidara mumbled.

Itachi laughed a bit before walking up to me and crouching down to my level on the floor, he gave me a long hard stare that made me feel uncomfortable, just when I was about to yell at him to get the fuck out of my face he said something that caught me of guard. "I like you" He said with a smile.

My eyes widen slightly and I backed away to the couch, resting my back against the couch while holding my hand out "Whoa dude, news flash, I don't swing that way. You may be a billionaire that gets whatever the fuck he wants, but no amount of money is going to get me to sleep with you or anything" I said. Sui burst out with laughter and the others joined in as well.

Kisame and Itachi were also laughing "Not in that way" He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. While the others were still laughing he came closer so that only I could hear what he says "This facade of yours may fool everyone else, but I can see straight through you. This bad boy act of yours can get you into a lot of trouble someday. Remember that" The laughter throughout the whole room ceased to be heard after what Itachi had said. By the look in his eyes I can tell he was serious.

I scoffed at him before turning my head "Whatever" I mumble before taking another sip of my bourbon and cola.

"I can see a lot of potential in you kid. You can do better then this" By this he indicated Sui and the gang. I was about to protest that they were my friends before he glared at me with such intensity. I could have sworn his eyes turned red. I wisely kept my mouth shut and let him continue his useless speech. "Do you really think these people will be there for you when you're at your lowest point" Was all he said before he patted my shoulder and stood back up, everyone stopped laughing at went back to talking about whatever they were talking about before. Itachi had joined Kisame and that, he looked over at me with a serious look. I got up and decided to get some fresh air, that and I didn't want to be in the same room as someone who think's they know me.

I sat on the couch outside taking a big gulp of my bourbon before throwing my empty bottle somewhere. Itachi's words echoing in my head. Footsteps could be heard behind me and I turned to see Sui with a big grin. He slapped my back before chuckling.

"Man that was hilarious. Hahaha you thought Itachi was asking you out... ohh that's classic" He said before sitting next to me and handing me another bourbon. I snorted because punching him in the arm.

"Yeah. Hilarious" My voice dripped with sarcasm. I opened my bottle and took a swig from my drink. It was quiet, save for Sui's giggling here and there.

"Do you really have to go" He asked.

"Yeah"

He looked at me before turning back to looking at the sky. "I can't believe it, after all these years you're parents finally cracked huh?" He said and took a sip from his bottle.

"Yeah"

"Konoha huh?. Man you're god parents must be loaded to be able to live in a big city like that"

"Yeah"

"Come on Naru. Stop being such a bitch" He punched my shoulder.

"You're the bitch" Was all I said back. "Hey Sui?"

"Yeah?" Itachi's words were replaying in my mind and I just wanted to make sure that he was wrong.

"You'll always have my back won't you?"

He snorted "The fuck? What kind of question is that"

"Just answer it fuck face"

"Okay, Okay no need to go Kyuubi on me. I guess so I mean you are my best bud and you've always had my back" That was all I needed to hear to know that he does have my back and that bastard know it all was wrong about them.

The rest of the night was a blur, everyone having a good time and all. That was until I had to go home. Kisame dropped me off outside my house and I waved him goodbye. I ran up to the side of my house and began to climb the ladder, I was slightly tipsy from all the alcohol I had consumed but that wasn't really a problem. The alarm clock read 4:00 am. I had at least 3 hours to get some sleep before I had to pack my bags and head to the train station. I overheard all the details last night from mum and dad.

Falling face first onto my bed without even bothering to change into my boxers, I was out like a lamp. Dreading the fact that I would no longer be able to hang with my friends again, nor would I be able to piss of Mizuki because it's funny. I just wish that something would happen that would prevent me from going, but as usual, this is reality, fairy tail wishes don't come true.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and I was sitting on the train just laying on my bag. When mum woke me up I was tired as fuck and had this massive headache, but that's all gone now. All my clothes and things I wanted were packed in suitcases ready to take with me. The train ride takes about 3 hours to get to Konoha and from there I wait for my supposed god parents.<p>

I grabbed my iPod and blasted the volume before falling asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me only to realize that it was one of the crew members. "Sir, we have arrived in Konoha"

My sight was blurring and I nodded my head, he went away and I grabbed my bag and iPod on the floor. I hopped off the train and collected my suitcases. I walked over to a empty bench and say down waiting for the old hags to come and pick me up.

A car pulled up not to far away and out walked a lady with the biggest rack I have ever seen. She looked to be in her 30's, maybe younger. She had light blonde hair tied into two low ponytails, honey colored eyes and a pale skin tone. She sported a light green v-neck that show's of her cleavage and a black shirt that went down mid-thigh and small heels.

She was accompanied by and old guy with white hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and weird lines on his face. He wore a red coat despite it being so hot and a pair of washed out jeans while wearing some combat boots.

While they were approaching I noticed how the old guy looked down at a photo then looked up and pointed to me, I gulped and hoped they were pointing at someone behind me. The lady walked up to me before staring hard at me with a calculating look.

"Naruto Uzumaki" She said with a man-like voice and a serious gaze.

"Yeah what of it" I said in an disinterested voice. She scowled at me before turning around and walking back towards the car. "Hag" I mumbled under my breathe.

She stopped and turned to look at me "Well, are you going or not?" Was all she asked before hoping back into the car.

I heard laughter and turned towards the source, it was that old man from before. "Sorry about her, she's just a bit moody from a hangover" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Tsk. Whatever" The next thing I knew my head started hurting like a bitch. I turned to see that the old man just hit me on the head. I glared at him "What the fuck old man"

"Brat, if you're going to be living with us then that attitude of yours has got to change" He said with a warning to before bonking me on the head again "And no swearing" He grabbed my bags and carried towards the car, for some so called rich people their car wasn't very wealthy looking. It was just a plain old Station Wagon, nothing special. He put them in the trunk and ushered me to get in the car.

I rolled my eyes before shoving my hands in my pocket and slowly walking towards the old car. Just my luck, having to live with an old man and a stuck up hag for god knows how long.

I hoped into the backseat of the car slouching while looking out the window, not saying a word. The old man and the hag didn't seem to care and started the car up.

I stared in awe at how big the city was, though I didn't show that I was amazed. Everything was so different from Kiri, the buildings were huge and their were people everywhere. The city was so alive, it's as if no one sleeps in this huge city.

"Impressed" The voice of the old man broke me out of my trance. He had a smirk on his wrinkly face.

Scrunching my nose up and slouching back into my seat, I turned away "It's not that big of a deal"

The car went quiet after that and from the corner of my eye I can see that the both on them weren't very happy with my little comment. The rest of the ride home was in complete silence, it took about half an hour to get out of the huge city.

"Oi brat, that's the school you'll be starting tomorrow" I looked to the left to where the old man was pointing and my eyes widened. That's not a school, that's a freakin mansion right there. We slowed down and I got a good look at the school I was going to attend.

[A/N: Can't be bothered describing a school so you pick what it looks like]

"I gotta go to school" I half whined, cause only babies whine.

"Yes brat, you're mother and father hope that you'll do better here then what you did at your last school" The old man said.

"Tsk. Whatever" The car suddenly screeched to a halt and I ended up hitting my head against that back of the drivers seat. "The fuck" I yelled.

Suddenly, the hag turned around in her seat at gave me the most frightening glare I've ever witnessed, I mean this was worse then Kisame's.

"Look here you little shit. I've had just about enough of this attitude of yours. Your parents may have gone easy on you but I certainly will not. I have a few ground rules I'd like to make with you and you better listen or I'll be the reason as to why you're funeral arrived early" She yelled. I gulped and decided to keep my mouth shut.

She moved back and cleared her throat before looking at me with those intense eyes of hers.

"Rule 1: You will do all chores that you are told do that. Including, vacuuming the house or mowing the lawn or cooking dinner etc etc.

Rule 2: You will tell us where you are going and to be back home at precisely 7 pm sharp. No later

Rule 3: You will get up early for school and are to be expected home straight after school

Rule 4: You will attend all classes, if I found out you missed even one you will be punished.

Rule 5: No girls aloud in your room or any other room aside from the living room

Rule 6: There will be absolutely no smoking, taking drugs or drinking alcohol

And lastly, Rule 7: That attitude of yours has to go, or you'll be sleeping on the streets"

She looked at me with cold eyes and silently daring me to break any of the rules she had set. I gulped and nodded my head in understanding, just by the look in her eyes I could tell she was serious and that every word she had said she meant it.

The roared to life and yet it again it was a quiet ride back, the rules she had given sucked I mean what kind of teenager has to be home by 7, 7!, that's fucked up.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the house and had to make sure that my face wasn't pressed against the window. The place was huge, and so expensive looking. Our home back in Kumo wasn't this great, it was just a small simple house. But this, this was so sweet. The car came to a halt, and I bolted out of there just as quick as it stopped. Gazing at the amazing house in awe<p>

[A/N: Just think of a house lel]

The old man and I grabbed my bags from the trunk and carried them inside, walking into the stunning house I almost dropped my bags on the ground. Everything was so neat and tide, and most likely expensive as well. There was a circle staircase a few steps away from the front door made out of glass. The house was amazing and so much to take in. Normal houses usually have that plain look but not this one, it was bright with colors that mashed together so perfectly, the designer sure did put a lot of effort into designing this room.

"Come along brat, you're room is upstairs" I followed the old man up the glass stair case, I felt as if any second it could break and I would fall down to my doom. When we made it upstairs it was like a whole new world. Still breathe taking though. We walked to the far end of the room and the old man opened the door all the way at the back. He walked into my new room and I followed behind. I sucked in a huge gulp of air when I looked at my new room. It was big and clean. A king size bed lay on the right side corner of the room, a desk with a brand new mac laptop on it, a walk in closet that also leads to my own personal bathroom, a tv plastered on the walls and a fluffy white carpet lay on the ground. It was bare, nothing much in this giant room. Heck this room was most likely bigger then Kisame's entire apartment.

The old man dropped my stuff on the ground and stretched his back he turned to me with a smile. "Well this is obviously your room. We didn't really know what you were into so we decided that you can decorate it however you want" He scratched the back of his head and I nodded.

Dropping the rest of my bags on the floor.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask" Was all he said before leaving the room.

I walked over to the big bed, took my shoes and hoodie off and practically jumped onto it. It was so comfortable and so soft I felt like I was laying on a cloud. The sheets were fresh and the pillows had this vanilla scent to it. It was heaven and I ended up falling asleep right then and there

After a long day I felt exhausted so a nice nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Chapter 2 complete yay :).<strong>


End file.
